Stuck in the Middle
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: My name is Char Alexander and I'm the most deadly weapon against the Zerg." Follow Char as he discovers and controls his destiny. Will he destroy the Zerg or create his own. Rated for language and violence. R


Stuck in the Middle

**I don't own Starcraft, I'm just boring it for a bit.**

**This my first fic that it isn't DBZ related, and I'm quite excited that I've written something different!**

"Bah"Speech

_'Bah'_ Thoughts

* * *

1: Destiny

My name is Charles Alexander, but most people call my Char, it's a bit weird being named after a planet but hey that's life. I'm sixteen, and the son of Dr Alexander, who was the most acclaimed scientist in the field of Zerg research. He'd been working on altering Zerg DNA, in order to develop a Bio Weapon. That was probably the reason of the attack on the base. The Overmind must have been worried about the research. But it doesn't matter what the reason for the attack was, that night changed my life in one of the most horrible way possible.

It was night and we were all asleep in our cramped quarters. When the sirens went off, signalling the beginning of the attack. My four year old sister shot into my bed and squealed. I sat up, holding the terrified Crissy close to me. I looked over and saw my father was up and already holding his machine gun rifle. He wasn't a soldier, in anyway. But when there was even the chance of a Zerg attack everyone needed to know how too defend themselves, as the Zerg would kill you no matter who you are.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked. He looked over at me, with a look in his eyes I never thought I'd see, fear.

"It's the Zerg." He said, I shivered, and Crissy whimpered.

"But they can't get to us, right." I said. "The base is too well defended." As if to answer me there was an explosion that made the building shake. I looked round, my heart was racing. Then there was the sound of machine guns, followed by screams. It was way too close, like it came from inside the building.

"Shit!" Dad said. He turned to me, and tossed me another of the rifles. I caught it, and put the strap over my shoulder and let it hang. I stood up and picked up Crissy. I was shaking, I wasn't a soldier, I was going to be a scientist just like my dad. He turned and approached the door.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." He said. I followed, carrying Crissy. Just as we got out into the corridor the light went out, leaving us in the semi-darkness, of the red emergency lighting. Crissy let out a small scream at this.

"Shhh." I said to her. "We don't want the monsters to find us." She shock her head then buried it into my shoulder. That had possibly been a bit harsh, but it made her stay quiet. We made our way down the corridor, towards to exit. It was quiet, way too quite, there was no machine gun fire or anything else. It was eerie, and what the hell was that smell, it was disgusting, but at the same time familiar, like I'd known it my whole life. Then there was this odd feeling I was getting, like something in back of my mind was trying to break free. I stopped dead, as a new feeling overcome me. Like there was in the darkness ahead, an empty, evil presence. It scared me and yet it felt familiar, like the smell. I shook my head, trying to clear the feeling and took a couple of steps back. Dad stopped and looked back at me.

"What is it, son?" He asked. I shook my head again and frowned.

"I...don't know." I said. "I just don't think we should go that way." He looked at me funny then a look of understanding crossed his face for a moment. '_I wish he'd share, cause I sure don't.'_

"Okay." He said. "Let's go back." We turned and headed back, but after a few steps I stopped again. I was getting the feeling again, it was from either end of the corridor, we were surrounded by it. I'd never been so scared in my life. That is till the snarling started, and I saw dark shapes moving in the red light ahead of me.

"They're behind as well." Dad said, I swallowed. I'd seen pictures, but that never prepared me for the fear that the sight caused. There in front of me must have been twenty or more Zerglings, and possibly the same behind us. I slowly lowered Crissy to the floor. Without being told, she got between me and dad. We had our backs to each other.

There was a pause, which seemed the last forever as the Zerglings just watched us. Then they all screeched as one and charged. Without any conscious thought I opened fire on them. Sometime later the last of the Zerglings was down, but I still had my finger on the trigger, the gun clicking harmlessly, as I stared at the dead Zerglings in front of me. A hand rested on my shoulder.

"Char?" My father said. But I didn't respond, as all I could think about was the fact that the odd feeling had disappeared, and that it had felt so good to kill those Zerg, like it was second nature to me. The feeling that something was trying to escape in my mind intensified.

"Charles Alexander!" I jerked as I heard my full name and looked over at my father, finally releasing the trigger. He looked concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked. I almost laughed, that was a ridiculous question in this situation, even without these strange feelings I was getting. But I managed to nod.

"Yeah, I think so." I said. He looked at me, searching my face. It was like he was looking for something, but I don't know what it was. He finally looked away, apparently satisfied. He held out a new pack for my rifle. I discarded the old one and replaced it. He picked up Crissy and started to walk towards the exist again. I shivered as I picked my way through the dead Zerglings. After a bit of distance I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Dad, what is going on?" I asked him, he glanced at me.

"The Zerg are attacking." He simply said. I let out a sigh of irritation.

"That's not what I meant." I almost snapped. "I mean the way you looked at me and the way I felt when..." I stopped. I had the feeling of emptiness again, but it was much stronger, it made me feel sick. Dad noticed this and stopped, he looked at me oddly again.

"They're coming aren't they?" He asked. I nodded numbly, not sure how I knew that to be true, or how dad could possibly know that I knew. Dad looked down the corridor where I was staring, then pushed Crissy into my arms. That snapped me out of it, I looked at him.

"Wha.." I started, but he cut me off.

"Take Crissy and get to the lab." He said. "You'll be safe there, not even a Ultraisk can get in there. Wait for the rescue team, they'll be here soon. As soon as you can find, Dr Barnis, you remember him?" I nodded numbly, he worked with dad for a few years when I was young. "He's the only other person that knows the truth about you." He finished, I frowned. '_What does he mean be the truth about me?'_ "I'm going to hold them off here."

"What! No, that's suicide!" I gasped, then saw the look of resigned determination on his face.

"As long as you two survive, I'll be happy." He said. "Now go." I turned to leave. "Char?" I turned back. "This is important. Don't let any Zerg fluid touch your skin." I stared at him. '_Like I'm going to let any of them anywhere near me.'_ But I nodded anyway. He smiled and kissed Crissy on the forehead. "I love you both." He said.

"Dad, I.." I was interrupted the snarls from some Zerglings. I looked up to see them appear in the corridor ahead of us. Dad turned to face them and raised his rifle. I hesitated, he looked back at me.

"GO!" He shouted. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, as I took one last look at my father, before turning and running down the corridor. I heard machine gun fire from behind me.

"Daddy!" Crissy yelled. I kept running turning down the corridors that I knew so well. I didn't stop even when I heard the scream that was cut off abruptly. There was only one reason for that. Crissy started to cry, and I also felt tears threaten, but I blinked them away. Now was not the time, now I had to be strong, so we would get though this nightmare.

I turned left, into the corridor that had the lab at the end. The empty feeling was all round me now. It was obvious now that I could somehow feel where the Zerg were, which scared me more than the Zerg being there in the first place. I spirited for the door. Once inside I put Crissy down and pushed the door shut, and let out a sigh. The implications of the door already being open, didn't occur to me till Crissy screamed. I spun and saw the Zergling on the other side of the lab, it's attention fully on Crissy who was frozen to the spot.

"Shit!" I said and turned the rifle on the Zergling, and pressed the trigger, there was a click but nothing else. I pressed again, again it just clicked. I looked down and saw it was jammed. '_You have got to be shitting me! Someone up there hates me!' _I looked up again to see the Zergling make it's move. Time seemed to slow down for me as the it flew through the air towards Crissy. There had to be something I could do. The pressure in the back of my mind, which had been growing ever since the attacked started, became blinding pain. I squeezed my eyes closed against it. '_What the hell!? Not now. CRISSY!' _Something inside of me snapped. I opened my eyes the pain suddenly gone. I grabbed the barrel of the rifle and let out a feral roar as I ran towards the Zergling. Just before it reached Crissy, I hit it with full strength with the butt of the rifle. The Zergling was catapulted to the other side of the lab again and hit the wall, hard. '_What the hell? There is no way I'm that strong!' _I looked behind me to see Crissy sitting on the ground hugging her knees, whimpering.

"It's okay I won't let it hurt you." I said. She looked up at my with eyes full of terror. It's not right, she's only four, she shouldn't be going though this. I looked back up and saw the Zergling get up and shook it's self. It looked at me and snarled. I glanced at my now broken rifle and threw it away. I looked the Zerg in the eye.

"Okay, let's see what you've got." I said, then paused that didn't sound like me, it was like someone else was speaking though me. I didn't get a chance to think about that before it attacked. I frowned as I dodged every attack that it sent my way, it was like it was moving extremely slowly. I jumped back to avoid another attack, my legs became entangled in a stool and I fell to the floor. The Zergling was instantly on me. I got my hands up in time to grab it by what appeared to be it's shoulders. It started to rip at my arms with its claws and I gritted my teeth against the the pain. But at least I was stopping it's jaws from reaching me. '_But how the hell am I getting out of this?'_ An idea came to me, and I slowly drew my legs up till my knees were touching my chest. I smirked though the pain and kicked up with all my strength. It shot away from me just like before and I heard a loud thump and small screech of pain as it hit the wall. '_I wish I knew how I can do that!' _

I got to my feet carefully and looked at my arms. Now that the thing had stopped attacking me they weren't hurting anymore. '_Adrenaline wonderful stuff.'_ Then I gave them a closer look. They weren't as deep as I thought they were. Some of them looked more like grazers. I frowned. That can't be right. I looked up to see that the Zergling was trying to get to it's feet. When it failed, it started to drag it's self towards Crissy. Who still in the same place as I'd left her.

"Oh, no you don't!" I snarled. I quickly covered the distance and delivered a kick to it's body. It screeched again. Not waiting to give it time to recover, I dropped to a knee grabbed it by the throat and punched it, in the head, as hard as I could. To my surprise and disgust my fist went straight though into it's brain. I withdrew my hand and sat back on my hunches. _'How the hell did I do that? More importantly why?'_ Killing it was only a good thing, but that was brutal, animal like. I stared at my hand which was covered in the Zergs blood.

_'Don't let any Zerg fluid touch you skin.'_ I heard by father voice in my head. I shook my hand and much of the blood flew off.

"I don't see wha..." I started to say, then stopped in horror as I saw the blood disappear. It wasn't falling off my hand, it was being absorbed by it! It was so fast I didn't have time to react, before the skin of that hand turned slightly green and a stabbing pain ripped though my stomach. I fell on my side as my whole body started to convulse. I heard myself scream as the pain spread throughout my body like it was on fire. As my vision blurred, I was sure I could hear Crissy scream my name. Then darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
